


Somos idiotas

by Gudea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo es un PWP que tenía que salir, así que realmente hay muy poco que poner aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somos idiotas

**Author's Note:**

> No es lo que suelo escribir, pero me apetecía intentarlo. No ha quedado muy allá, pero es lo que hay.  
> Ahora ya puedo seguir con lo mío. ;-)

Tenía la sensación de que llevaba siglos con esos sueños repitiéndose casi cada noche. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo ni cuándo había pasado, sólo que poco a poco había ido sustituyendo a Ginny en sus pensamientos, sus fantasías habían ido cambiando casi sin darse cuenta y ya no era el cuerpo de la pelirroja el que deseaba, no era el que se imaginaba que acariciaba, no era por el que se despertaba sudoroso y tan duro que dolía.

Ginny y él habían decidido dejarlo al terminar la guerra, hacía más de un año de eso. Ella había cambiado, él había cambiado, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Pero, a pesar de todos los cambios, sabía que no podía permitirse sentir lo que sentía. Más de uno pensaría que era una traición y mucha gente todavía se sentía autorizada a meterse en su vida y opinar sobre ella con total libertad. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

Cada vez le costaba más estar cerca, sentarse a la misma mesa o tan sólo cruzarse por algún pasillo. Tenía que contenerse para no extender su mano y rozar esa piel. Tenía que obligarse a responder o a reír con los demás cuando oía que contaba alguna anécdota, porque cuando veía moverse esos labios se le iba el santo al cielo. Verse a todas horas no facilitaba la tarea que se había impuesto de ignorar sus sentimientos y ni siquiera podía desahogarse como siempre, hablando con sus amigos.

oOo

Harry estaba cada día más raro. Tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ahora sentía por él y se encontrase incómodo; notaba que evitaba sus miradas, que se apartaba si casualmente se rozaban al cruzarse en un pasillo, que siempre buscaba el asiento más alejado si coincidían en una mesa.

Dolía sentir cada rechazo y no poder hacer nada. Tenerlo cerca, riendo con los demás, muriéndose por acariciarlo y sintiéndose culpable por desearlo tanto. Intentando disimular para evitar su rechazo. Deseando olvidar los sueños cada vez más frecuentes en los que casi podía sentir cómo se unían sus cuerpos. Esas imágenes que sustituían en sus fantasías a otras manos y a otros labios, y que dejaban un amargo regusto de culpabilidad.

Todo había cambiado, hasta el descerebrado sin sentimientos de Ron lo comprendía, de hecho y por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, se había convertido en su confidente. Cuando sentía que se ahogaba y que no podía contenerse más, resultaba reconfortante contar con su apoyo, pero era todo tan difícil…

oOo

—Ha sido una fiesta de cumpleaños estupenda —comentó Ron sentado entre ellos en los escalones del jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place—. ¿Otro zumo?

Apenas obtuvo un pequeño gruñido como respuesta por parte de Harry.

—Hace demasiado calor para otra cosa —continuó, ignorando el silencio—. Harry, a todo el mundo le gustó cómo ha quedado la casa.

—Sí —añadió Hermione, por decir algo—, ya no parece una cueva de trolls.

—Sin los gruñidos de Kreacher y los gritos del cuadro gana mucho —comentó Ron, intentando animar, sin éxito, la conversación.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió de nuevo.

—Nuestro primer verano libre, mayores de edad, con nuestros EXTASIS en la mano, sin señores tenebrosos… ¿Algún plan interesante que no me hayáis comentado?

—No —respondieron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

—Tal vez yo podría daros un par de ideas. —La voz de Ron sonaba divertida, como si supiera algo que sus amigos ignoraban.

—¿Tú tienes algún plan? —preguntó Harry, desanimado.

—Creo que le voy a proponer a Luna que vaya conmigo a buscar snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

Harry lo miró con asombro, pensando que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

—¿Snorkacks? ¿Con Luna? —preguntó Harry mirando extrañado a Hermione.

—Es un poco rara, lo sé, pero me parece una chica estupenda —respondió alegremente Ron—. Y es un motivo tan bueno como cualquier otro para estar a solas.

—Pe… Pero… ¿Y Hermione?

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Hermione, ¿no?

La aludida estaba mirando al suelo, como si por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían se hubiera quedado sin palabras.

—Yo pensaba… o sea, vosotros…

—Harry, ¿cuántas veces nos ha dicho Hermione que pensar no es lo nuestro?

El moreno miraba alternativamente a Hermione, que seguía cabizbaja y en silencio, y a Ron, que sonreía con aire de suficiencia mientras se ponía en pie.

—Creo que me voy a ir a buscar a Luna, vosotros tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar y a mí me preocupa un poco que ella encuentre tan interesantes los torposoplos de Malfoy.

oOo

No sabían muy bien cómo habían llegado a la habitación de Harry. Quién había tirado de quién, quién había empujado a quién, mientras subían la escalera entre besos y caricias, sonriendo. Sólo sabían que habían caído sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos enredados, como si de repente hubieran quitado un _fermaportus_ y toda la tensión y el deseo acumulados durante todos esos meses estuviesen luchando por salir.

—Somos idiotas —murmuró Harry contra los labios de Hermione.

Se rieron suavemente sin separar sus labios.

—Creí que te habías dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía —dijo ella tras un largo beso—, y me estabas evitando.

—Te evitaba porque me sentía avergonzado de lo que yo sentía.

—Somos idiotas —susurró esta vez ella mientras la boca de él se deslizaba por su cuello.

—Tantos meses perdidos —jadeó Harry, deslizando su cuerpo hasta quedar entre los muslos de Hermione, donde comenzó a rozarse lentamente. Ella respondió a esos movimientos y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

—Creí… creí que Ron te había dicho que no estábamos juntos.

—No, no quería hablar con él de ti. —mordisqueó el cuello de su amiga—. Pensaba que le estaba... traicionando sólo por soñar contigo.

Hermione deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta de él, agarrando la tela para descubrir su pecho. Mientras tironeaban para sacársela por la cabeza, se incorporó para lamer la piel que había quedado al descubierto y comenzó a mordisquear uno de los pezones que rápidamente se endureció bajo su boca.

—Idiotas —murmuraron ambos.

Sintió cómo la mano de Harry bajaba lentamente por el costado, hasta su muslo y volvía a subir, rozando tímidamente un pecho, empujándola de nuevo sobre la cama. La lengua de Harry se deslizó por sus labios y su mandíbula, hasta su oreja, donde succionó el lóbulo, provocando que un nuevo gemido escapara de la boca de Hermione. Las manos de ella se deslizaron hasta el trasero de él, estrujando sus vaqueros, buscando más contacto, intentando colarse por debajo de la tela en busca de más piel.

Harry soltó un jadeo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Hermione, torpemente, el deseo y la urgencia enredándose en sus dedos. Se separó un poco, para poder apartar la blusa y Hermione aprovechó para desabrochar los pantalones de Harry.

—Mucho mejor así —susurró aferrándose a su culo bajo la tela que acabada de desabotonar.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a descender con su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, mordiéndolos suavemente por encima de la tela del sujetador, que desabrochó sin dejar de besarlos. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla y a continuación envolvió un pezón con su lengua, chupando golosamente mientras Hermione se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Pasó al otro pecho, con su mano acariciando y pellizcando ligeramente donde antes había estado su boca, jadeando de excitación mientras los sonidos que salían de la boca de ella le recordaban todas las noches que había soñado con esto.

Deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, mientras acariciaba a su amiga por encima de los vaqueros antes de desabrocharlos. Levantó la vista antes de continuar y descubrió a Hermione mirándole, sonrojada, jadeando de expectación. Un nuevo beso sobre el ombligo y comenzó a deslizar los vaqueros hacia abajo, acariciando las piernas con sus dedos y su lengua hasta quitárselos completamente. Hermione se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarlo.

—Los tuyos. —A pesar del tono mandón habitual en ella, pudo notar cómo le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

Se quitó los pantalones y se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, besándola otra vez mientras sus caderas se rozaban, separadas solamente por la ropa interior que todavía llevaban puesta.

—He soñado tantas veces con esto —confesó Harry—. Creía que jamás te tendría así.

—Parece que ahora podremos hacer realidad nuestros sueños —respondió Hermione, acariciándole la espalda.

—Imaginaba que recorría todo tu cuerpo —dijo él mientras descendía por su cuello y su pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo, deteniéndose un momento en los pezones para darles pequeños mordiscos antes de continuar hacia el ombligo.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en el pelo de Harry que continuaba acariciando su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con su lengua y sus labios, depositando un beso sobre las braguitas cada vez más húmedas, un mordisco a través de la tela que hizo que Hermione gimiera más fuerte.

— _Dios, Harry… ah_.

Deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de ella, para quitarle la ropa interior. Lamió la humedad cada vez más abundante y ella separó más las piernas, invitándole a continuar. Harry aceptó la invitación hundiendo su lengua en ella, lamiéndola profundamente; mordiscos, succiones, dos dedos en su interior que hacen que no pueda contenerse, jadeos cada vez más fuertes, hasta que el calor se concentra en su vientre y tiembla y se contrae sobre esos dedos, llenando de humedad la mano y la boca de Harry, que sonríe mientras se bebe a Hermione.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras él trepaba de nuevo por su cuerpo, hasta su boca, besándola profundamente, con su sabor todavía en la lengua.

—Te ha gustado. —No era una pregunta y no esperaba respuesta.

Ella se rio y le empujó para apartarlo, invirtiendo las posiciones y quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, rozándose lentamente con la erección de Harry, todavía bajo los calzoncillos en los que ahora se mezclaba la humedad de ambos.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

Sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo. Recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Harry, seguidas de su boca que dejaba una huella de saliva sobre su piel. Él la miró, expectante, mientras ella deslizaba una mano sobre la erección, cada vez más dura, deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo antes de colar esa mano bajo la tela.

Harry dejó escapar un jadeo. Su mano sobre la piel tan sensible era… se sentía… mejor que con otras, mejor que nunca. Se movió un poco, buscando algo de fricción y entonces Hermione le quitó la ropa interior y continuó acariciándolo, lentamente, arriba y abajo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de inclinarse sobre la polla y lamer con deleite las gotas que habían aparecido sobre la punta, hundiéndose un poco en él. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry cuando sintió la lengua de Hermione, deslizándose en círculos alrededor de su glande, sus labios bajando por ella mientras la acariciaba suavemente con su mano.

— _Her… Hermione_. —el nombre se escapó en un gruñido de sus labios.

Ella introdujo la polla en su boca y comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, envolviéndolo en su calor y su humedad. Se sentía tan bien que él no pudo evitar arquear sus caderas contra ella que comenzó a moverse más despacio, intentando llegar tan abajo como pudiera.

—Para… para… —murmuró Harry, tirando de ella hacia arriba— si sigues… voy a...

Hermione se detuvo después de darle un último lametón al glande que hizo sisear a Harry. Cogió su varita y susurró algunos encantamientos sobre él y después sobre ella misma.

—Eso no te lo enseñaron en Encantamientos —dijo volviendo a besarla.

—Siempre os he dicho que deberíais leer más —respondió riéndose sobre la boca de él.

Harry invirtió las posiciones, abrazándola y colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Se colocó entre sus muslos, sin dejar de besarla, deseando hundirse en ella y sentir su calor envolviéndolo; deslizó el glande por su clítoris, todavía sensible, y después se introdujo en ella despacio, saboreando la sensación.

— _Dios_ …

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo, deslizándose despacio en esa humedad, disfrutando del cuerpo que tanto había anhelado. Hermione enredó las piernas sobre sus caderas, en busca de más fricción, deseaba sentirlo más adentro, llenándola; y Harry no pudo resistirlo más, con la respiración entrecortada comenzó a moverse más rápido, más profundo.

— _Sí_... _Harry_ … —gimió mientras explotaba su orgasmo.

Harry continuó moviéndose, errático, notando cómo ella se contraía y temblaba alrededor de su polla, hasta que, con un áspero rugido se corrió, arqueando la espalda, sintiendo oleadas de placer mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

— _Hermione_. —Consiguió musitar entre jadeos antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de su compañera.

Se quedaron así un rato más, abrazados, Harry aún dentro de Hermione, las manos de ella deslizándose lánguidamente por la espalda de su amigo. Finalmente, él se separó y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora dejaremos de ser idiotas, ¿no? —murmuró Harry mientras atraía a su amiga hacia él.

Como respuesta, Hermione se rio quedamente entre sus brazos, apretándose más contra él.

**Author's Note:**

> Travesura realizada.


End file.
